Atonyel
by LDN-Vidabela
Summary: "I represent one aspect, I will let you find out which one…" Life in Frelijord is difficult, even for those who are already used to it, Atonyel, a young Sorcerer of demacia, lost his home and only family to a tribe of Frelijord, In search of the culprits, he will discover that there is much about himself that he does not know, and in the midst of that he will embark on Adventures
1. Prologue

**N/ League of legends dont belong me , I have my ocs and my fanfic.**

* * *

The snow was thick and voluminous, the winds howled with force, His cloak flew everywhere and each step was strong and with much effort to cross the dense snow.

The question that hung around Atonyel's mind as he crossed the snow through the freljord forest trees was whether he could catch some fish in the lake, but the rabbit on his back must provide for him and his mother today.

Atonyel was a young man of 17 years, pale skin and spiky dark brown hair and blue eyes, wore a black shirt with sleeves that reached up to the wrist, a cape with black hood on his back and dark brown leather pants, with black boots . He carried a short blade on his belt and a simple bow with arrows on his back.

He pulled his hood down further on his head, his mouth and nose were covered with a dark cloth. The Blizzard was strong, If it were completely normal, it would already be Frozen.

He and his mother came from demacia, His mother had magic and so she was almost arrested , She managed to escape because of Atonyel's father, who helped them to escape. As far as Atonyel knows, your father is dead.

He continued to walk through the snow until he smelled a strange smell, It was smoke.

His eyes widened and then he looked up and saw a smoke screen, I came from the direction of his house.

In desperation, He ran as fast as he could through the thick snow, He reached the snow hill and a little below saw his house on fire.

"No…" He whispered and then noticed three warriors from the winter claw tribe marching away from the place, already entering the forest, carrying large bags on their backs, without a doubt they were belongings of his house.

But his biggest concern was his mother, he ran, sliding down the hill and running into his house in search of his mother, no matter if he was seen by the warriors.

He came in and coughed, even with the cloth, he could still feel the smoke in his lungs. He then saw, His mother fell to the floor with a pool of blood at his side, he ran to his side on the floor and looked at his mother's face, her eyes were closed but she was breathing, even though with difficulty.

Atonyel felt like crying when she saw her mother in such a state but swallowed "... don't worry ... everything will be fine .." He stammered, His eyes watering. and then very carefully he took his mother in his arms and took her out of the house, he moved away from a safe distance from home and placed her carefully in the snow.

He lowered the cloth and breathed heavily, in his hand a swirling strong blue haze, And when he was going to put it around the wound on her stomach, One hand stopped him, holding her wrist. His mother looked at him with a serene smile.

"This… okay…" She says with some difficulty.

Atonyel's expression was one of pure sadness

"Mom… You are dying ... please ... let me help," he sobbed and then tears cascaded from his eyes.

His mother, still smiling, took her hand to the side of her son's face "There is nothing to do ... You know that ... Atonyel, My time is up." Atonyel shook his head.

"No! I can still help! I know so !." But it was late and he knew, she lost a lot of blood. But as much as his heart ached, there was still a spark of hope in his being.

Her mother's expression softened "You were always so optimistic ... my son…."

He laughed in despair as the tears flowed "and I always will be ... But mom ... please don't leave me, You are my family, And I love you mom." He sobbed again.

Her mother smiled as life disappeared from her eyes "I love you too, my boy.… And remember, You will never be alone… I will be by your side with each step…." That was the last thing she said before her eyes close and she succumbs to death.

Atonyel closed her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs "Nooooooo !!!!!" winds around it with force came up, thunder rumbled the skies, and the trees around them were uprooted from their roots, snow rained around them in a whirlwind and pure destruction.

He cried over his mother's body, begging her to return, the pain in his chest was overwhelming. little by little things calmed down around him, with only his sobs and pleas being heard and around him a devastated place, fallen trees and branches, the fire and the house itself was gone, destroyed in scattered splinters.

Then his eyes opened, blue eyes filled with pure sadness and he sniffed.

He buried his mother right there, he covered his mother with snow, and then used his powers to create a layer of dark blue ice around him.

After a few moments, he turned, and with a look of anger and determination he started walking in the direction where the warriors of the winter claw tribe had gone.

He was never the vindictive type, he was always calm and peaceful, But his only family, His dear mother, who despite all the difficulties, took care of him alone his whole life, She died in front of him because of the greed of a tribe of stupid savages.

He would bring death to those who killed his only family and home, And if the entire tribe gets in his way to prevent him from killing those men, The entire tribe will pay.

And without realizing it, he was being watched ...

* * *

**N/this is just a prologue, but if the fanfic has followers and favorites, i will make the proximity bigger and post it soon. Comments are welcome, I like to hear your opinions and criticisms, but please don't offend.**


	2. Attack and Sejuani

**N/ Thank You for the follows and the favorite! You are Amazing!:)****lol Dont belong me , I have my ocs and my fanfic .**

* * *

He was not a fighter, he was a hunter, Hunting animals is easy, but hunting humans? It is the first time he has done this.

Atonyel doesn't even know if he has a chance, But he tried, But he has to be smart or he will be killed.

He is not as strong or as big as the warriors of the winter claw tribe. His real advantage was his powers, his weapons and intelligence.

His powers reacted loudly an hour ago, when his mother died ...

He doesn't know if he could do something so devastating on purpose with his powers.

He was skilled and quick with the blade, but he needed to be stealthy if he wanted to do it right.

He never killed a human being before, he doesn't even know if he will have the courage when the time comes.

He just knows he had to do something, he was alone and he didn't have a home. He spent a lot of time thinking while following the trail of the warriors.

He doesn't know if he really wants to do this, his mother died and of course he was angry, but was that what she would want for him? Let him become a murderer? He knows that if he died and died, his mother would die alone in the cold of winter, Maybe she thought he had abandoned her.

His mother was the one who taught him to hunt, She taught him the basics to defend himself with the blade ,She taught him to control his gift. But she was already old, her powers were not so powerful, besides being sick with a fever. He should never have left the house, but it was necessary, they needed food.

But he knew inside that he didn't want to kill, what he felt was an obligation to do something, Anything so that the emptiness inside him would disappear, If he hadn't left today, He might have saved his mother.

He had to do something, She died, By the hands of barbarians. And he wasn't there ...

He felt guilty, that's what he felt, Guilt.

And the warriors must be enjoying the things they stole, After they took the life of a sick and fragile lady, How could they be so cruel? He knows that the claws of winter were fierce. They value strength, as well as the Noxians, which they considered weak, they killed and destroyed.

He hated it, it was so unfair, The strong should protect the weak and not the other way around.

His mother was fragile, so Atonyel took care of her, just as she had done for him countless times.

He wanted justice, and he would do it, and maybe, he didn't even need to kill.

The problem was that he was only one, and even though the winter claw tribe were not so numerous today, they were still dangerous, despite the food shortages.

He saw a bonfire light and huts nearby from afar, It was their village here ... A little distant from his old home, but he had come here a year ago and it was just an empty space with snow, Which means they've moved.

He hid behind a tree and took his bow, He peeked through the tree.

There were about 10 or more people, all dressed in thick winter clothes and weapons, they were fighters, they survived harsh winter through looting, massacres and fights.

That was how winter claws are.

But then he saw ... There were two children there, three elderly, young boys and other adults.

He saw his belongings with three men, the ones who ransacked his house and killed his mother, he had two older adults and one who appeared to be young, about his age. All three were rummaging through their things while other members of the tribe approached to see what they had brought.

He knows that they needed supplies, they also had families to feed, but that doesn't justify the deaths and robberies they did.

Atonyel could wait, And carefully make elaborate traps for each of the three warriors, He knows that despite not being a great fighter, he was still fast and had some training, He practiced archery, And also trained with his blade medium in size, and could still kill them using their hunting strategies. Atonyel was intelligent and guaranteed his survival through his mind.

The trick would be: how to lure them away from the village? how to attack them without having to fight an entire tribe of cruel fighters? He thought of waiting in a safe place for an opportunity, That was it, He would hide and when the opportunity arose to kill one of these three murderers, He would do it.

He could shoot arrows of fire from a strategic place and burn their homes with whatever supplies they have, Atonyel could starve them, But his fight was against three men and not the entire tribe, There were families and children there, He you will not be to blame for killing these families, whether they are Winter's Claw or not.

In addition to the fact that if he did that, they may decide to loot and kill other people, and no, He would not allow it.

He took a deep breath and pulled away, he could wait.

Atonyel decided to climb a mountain on the side, a little far away but with a good view of the village. he used a rope to climb, he had a leather bag with things, like a small bag with water, bread and rope.

He had a habit of bringing this bag with him before leaving home, before his mother's death you never know when you will need it.

tE he still had the dead rabbit hanging on his back, it was starting to smell, so he had to remove the hide before it spoils, the meat might be preserved if he keeps it frozen with his powers, but if the wait for an opportunity takes too long too much he will have to throw that meat away.

When he reached the top of the mountain, the view was good enough to see the whole village and the surrounding forest regions, excellent to observe.

he removed the rabbit's skin, and then created some ice on the floor and put the rabbit there, freezing it.

In the mountain there was a small cave, It was not that big, but it was possible for him to shelter from the cold for a while.

He leaned against the cave wall and looked at the empty space at the edge of the mountain.

"What am I doing?…" He murmured, it was crazy, he knew, But what could he do? He could leave, leave Freljord and cross the borders of Freljord, although it would take three or more days to walk.

It would be complicated, but not impossible.

It would be risky to enter the other territory, but the forests must have animals and fruits that could help him survive, although he could come face to face with magician hunters and that would not be good. But he couldn't go out doing nothing, his mother is dead! He had to avenge her.

He had a friend named Conran, He lived in a hut in the abandoned village of, He could ask for shelter from him for a while when he finished what he came to do here.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, and accidentally fell asleep.

He woke up with a groan, it was cold and his back hurt, He looked outside and saw that it was night, the snow was falling.

He took a deep breath and stood up with a shudder, He knelt and crawled to the edge of the mountain, He lay in the snow and looked down on the village, There were bonfires and many of the tribesmen were sitting on benches talking or standing around watching, He saw some sarcedotes together looking among the group.

He sighed and then decided to go down a little more to see better. He went down a rock silently and was hidden behind it and watched, he was about 5 or 4 meters from the ground and the village.

what caught his eye was a young girl who was apparently arguing with an older woman, probably the leader of the tribe. The girl looked to be her age, she was blonde and she looked like she had a scar across her nose. And he only knew of a girl that there was a scar across the nose that lived from the winter claw tribe.

It was Sejuani. At least he thinks so. she was blond, tall and had a scar, and from what he heard from some nomads he met in Freljord, only Sejuani had these characteristics in the winter claw tribe.

She was beautiful, he had to admit, but she was a winter claw warrior, and he has no doubt that she would not hesitate to kill him if it brought him any benefit.

He turned his attention away from the girl to look for his mother's killers. He soon found them sitting at a table.

He watched them for a few moments before a blond head crossed his vision, Sejuani arrived at the table and in a few words, the three killers and another man got up from the table, the five followed the young girl towards the forest, She looked furious with anything, was it the conversation she had with the chief of the tribe? The woman she will talk to was not so old, And he had heard rumors that her grandmother had passed away and the mother who had previously left the tribe, had returned to fulfill her duties.

Sejuani's mother abandoned everything, including her daughter because of her love for a man. Love was beautiful, Atonyel knows that, But abandoning your own daughter and the tribe that needed her for a man? She could have brought the man to the tribe instead. It would be better than to abandon her family and people.

He saw them walk through the forest and took a deep breath.

It was an opportunity, dangerous and totally stupid, but an opportunity that he may no longer have.

Five warriors and among them the daughter of a chief, That would be beyond reckless and a suicide. And he just wanted to kill three of them. The girl and the man next to him was not part of the plan.

But, he was smart, with the right strategy, he could fix this situation.

"This is very crazy…" he whispered and shuddered to think that he was going to the right death, covering his face with the black cloth that reached above his nose and over his mouth, He moved away from the edge and ran silently up to the rope at the edge of the mountain, he jumped and held the rope while sliding down until his feet touched the ground.

_ "But I have nothing more to lose, In addition to my life, But don't worry, mom, I will honor all the sacrifice you made for me." _ he promised mentally. He crouched down and ran quickly to hide behind a rock as he watched the group enter the forest.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes remembering an old motto he used to say "Silent as a wolf and deadly as lightning." He whispers

And then he took his bow and prepared his arrow, And being careful not to be seen, He followed the group of warriors from among the forest of Freljord.

Time later, maybe an hour or two, the group had managed to hunt a deer, Sejuani ordered the man and one of Atonyel's targets to take the animal back to the village, while she and the other two targets went in the other direction. they seemed to want to go even further, the reason was unknown to Atonyel, there was only one house of a family of farmers ahead ...

" Oh no." He murmured in horror when he realized what Sejuani wanted to do. He saw the man and the young man (who was one of his targets) carry back the deer, while Sejuani and Atonyel's two targets were heading towards the house.

He couldn't allow it, he wouldn't allow it.

Sejuani was not part of the plan but if necessary, he will have to kill her or else she would kill him.

He waited for the other two to move away at a safe distance before preparing his bow, he concentrated his magic on an arrow and then it caught fire on the end, So he aimed at one of the killers, He was ready to shoot an arrow but stopped when noticed the snow-filled mountain above them.

He smiled at the idea, and then he made the fire go away and put away his bow and arrow. He hid in a tree and raised his hand towards the mountain, that would not be easy. He concentrated his magic on one point of the mountain and took a deep breath, closed his eyes.

Nothing was happening, He opened his eyes and then closed them again, and focused on the pain and anger he felt the night his mother died in his arms.

"I will honor all the sacrifice you made for me ..." He remembered his words.

In two seconds he heard the screams and the noise of snow descending the mountain in a monstrous volume, a perfect avalanche was going towards the three, the three ran but it was useless, The avalanche swallowed them and after a few moments she stopped in the trees and even dropped some.

The whole time Atonyel hid behind a rock, panting and kneeling on the ground, He used some effort to make that snow move.

He took a few deep breaths to catch his breath. He watched the snow in front of him for a while and then prepared his bow and ran to hide behind a tree closest to the great volume of snow.

With his breath still a little wheezy, He atone among the tree and looked at the damage, Some fallen trees, He waited for a few seconds, He wanted to make sure they were dead. and then a hand came out of the snow, Atonyel swore under his breath and prepared his bow, Of course someone would survive.

He saw the person crawling out of the snow coughing a lot, It was Sejuani. she was alive.

She breathed heavily and stood up shakily, She looked back in the snow and fell to her knees, She let out a groan of pain and then her hand went back to her leg. Atonyel then noticed the blood red that was dragging on the lower part of the knee, Right in the middle of the leg there was a sharp piece of wood going through the leg.

This must hurt, Atonyel thought.

He lowered the bow and thought about leaving quickly and licently, it was night and she would hardly be able to see him running away. She was hurt, losing blood with every second that passed, And without any means to protect herself, her companions were dead and she was three hours away from her tribe, She would die in the cold and alone ...

A part of Atonyel wanted to leave her, that part said that she was no better than those who killed her mother, that she was a danger and her death would prevent her from killing or hurting other people in the future, he was not obliged to help- there.

But the other part of him said that he had to help her, that as much as she was a potential danger, she was just another teenager who grew up amid the cruel deaths and customs of her people.

He sighed softly and hid, again wondering what he was doing.

He was ready to appear when he heard some more noise in the snow, He expiated again and then saw The two men who took the deer running back through the snow, They must have heard the noise of the avalanche.

Sejuani saw them and then waved "help here!" She shouted and the two approached.

That would be the opportunity for him to kill the other killer, luck seemed to be in his favor, But if he kills him, there will be a fight between him and the other man, and it would be easy for him to shoot another arrow and kill the man but so Sejuani doesn't he would have any means of help besides him.

He decided that he would let them take her, It was better that they help her.

And it was then that he heard a growl, He narrowed his eyes and looked behind the men. The men and Sejuani herself looked in the direction and, like Atonyel, they all opened their eyes wide when they met a great humanoid Wolf there.

The wolf was black and more than 2 meters tall, Large and had sharp teeth and claws, His eyes were blood red and he his eyes fully locked on Sejuani and the two men.

"a Shapeshifter, how great ..." he thought sarcastically and prepared an arrow of fire, Things got agitated.

The men wasted no time in drawing their weapons and running towards the monster, which Atonyel thought was total stupidity.

Sejuani was unprotected now.

Atonyel cursed again "I will regret this later." And sighed loudly and then aimed at the beast. The older man did not last long, with a paw the beast sent him flying in a tree, Blood gushed when the claws touched him and then he hit the tree and there was a sickening sound of broken bones, the man fell dead to the ground.

Atonyel shot the arrow directly at the heart but the creature turned aside and the arrow hit the shoulder, the fire burned the skin on the shoulder and the beast screamed in pain as it tried to put out the fire from its shoulder.

The youngest looked at Atonyel but soon turned his attention to the beast, he seemed to be afraid but tried to hurt the beast with the ax, Atonyel took advantage of the distraction to run to Sejuani who was kneeling in the snow holding his injured leg.

He knelt beside her and took a cloth from the bag tied to his torso, Sejuani looked at him in surprise and confusion "Who are you !?" She exclaimed.

"It will hurt," he says, ignoring her question and turning his attention to his leg.

Sejuani looked at him confused "What -" She cried out in pain when he pulled the piece of wood from her leg and the blood dripped en masse in the snow, Atonyel wasted no time in tying the piece of cloth around her leg tightly and use your magic to form ice around the wound to further contain the sacredness.

Still with Pain and clenched teeth, Sejuani looked at his leg and then back to Atonyel "How did you-" She was interrupted by a death cry, The two looked in the direction of the beast and then saw her hold the young man dead in in its claws, the creature looked at them with fury in its eyes and then roared.

Sejuani got up fast but trembles with clenched teeth, Atonyel wanted to scold her for standing up with her leg still injured but with the situation they were in, An injured leg was the least of the problems "I need a gun!" She screams at him and Atonyel without thinking threw her dagger at the girl. The girl took it and then looked at it skeptically "Do you only have that ?!"

Atonyel rolled her eyes under the hood

"It's either that or nothing, ok!" He yells back.

Sejuani grunted.

Atonyel wasted no time in drawing his bow and shooting another fire arrow at the creature, tried to shoot him in the chest but the beast blocked him with an arm (which surprised Atonyel) she ran towards the two and Atonyel seeing the danger, pushed Sejuani hard to one side and then jumped to the other just as the beast ran between them and skidded a little in the snow before turning to them again.

She roared and glowered at Atonyel, who prepared another fire arrow, he fired mercilessly but the creature, even though it caught fire in the arm and the burnt shoulder, ran towards Atonyel and instead of attacking it only with its claws, The creature bit his shoulder with his great teeth and pinned him to the ground with his paws.

Atonyel cried out in pain, The blood coming down from his shoulder in great quantity, The pain was tremendous, As if they were extreme hot blades were piercing his skin.

And then he heard a battle cry and blood splattered on his face, Atonyel felt the huge beast fall on him and he gasped, the vision was a little blurry but he saw something silver shine in the moonlight and the creature's blood descending on his body, it seemed to be his blade that was locked in the creature's head, so he looked to the side and saw Sejuani panting, crawling to his side.

She knelt in the snow and with a force he did not imagine she would have, even more being wounded in the leg, She pushed the creature aside, out of Atonyel's body.

She approached him and placed a hand on his chest to steady himself "Hold on ..." She spoke breathlessly to him and before he could even say anything, he felt his eyes close and then darkness.


End file.
